


Everything means nothing if I ain't got you

by 4thofFive



Series: Paradise [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 10:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2578037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4thofFive/pseuds/4thofFive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve chooses work over his family, to his great regret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything means nothing if I ain't got you

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Paradise series
> 
> Title from the song "If I Ain't Got You" by Alicia Keyes.

Danny sat in his home office finishing the last of the reports due on the Tian kidnapping case. Chin, bless his nerdy heart, had arranged for Danny to get a home computer system that would rival something from NASA. It could safely log onto the Five-0 network so that that Danny could work from home when things were slow, without fear of hackers getting into the system.

Danny pushed the submit button sending the electronic report to the Prosecuting Attorney’s office with a copy to the Five-0 server, and sat back in the chair and blew out a tired breath. The kidnapping had been a long, drawn out affair with Five-0 and elements of HPD working around the clock for four days. They’d found Mrs. Tian, alive and only slightly banged up, yesterday and arrested her cousin and a couple of his buddies this morning. Danny had given the Five-0 team the weekend off and he looked forward to spending three (well two and a half really) days with Steve and Gracie.

Two quiet knocks sounded on the door and Danny turned to see Steve poking his head into the office.

“Hey, can I talk to you? If you’re too busy I can come back later.”

Danny smiled and gestured for his husband to come into the room.

“No, your timing is perfect. I just filed my last report. What’s up?”

Steve walked over to Danny’s desk and plopped down on top of it with Danny facing him. He put one foot on the seat of the chair next to Danny’s butt and the blond detective laid his hand on his husband’s calf and looked up at Steve expectantly.

“I just got a call from Melanie,” Steve answered with a grin. “You know that indie movie I auditioned for? The part they gave to Paul Rudd? Well it turns out Paul has a scheduling conflict and has dropped out. Now the producer wants me.”

Danny smiled proudly and squeezed Steve’s calf.

“That’s wonderful, babe! Congratulations. I know how much you wanted that part. When do you start filming?”

Steve grimaced and looked at Danny hesitantly.

“That’s the problem. They’re filming in Tunisia and…they want me there next Thursday.”

Danny’s face fell.

“But…we leave for our tour of the Scandinavian countries on Wednesday.”

Steve reached out and took Danny’s hand from his calf and clasped it firmly.

“I know babe, I’m sorry. I know we’ve been planning this trip for months but filming needs to start right away.”

“Well, how long do you think the shoot will take?”

Steve smiled encouragingly.

“It shouldn’t take more than four weeks.”

Danny deflated visibly and slumped back in his chair.

“That gives us like, a month off before you have to report back to work on Paradise.”

“I know,” Steve replied regretfully.

Danny stared at Steve for a long moment.

“You were away for a good part of last summer too. We barely had any vacation time together – that one week trip to New York and that was it. You said you wouldn’t take a part this summer.”

Steve lifted Danny’s hand and held it against his torso.

“I know babe and I’m sorry but this part, it’s amazing. If this movie is a hit it could open so many doors for me. It could be a huge break for my career.”

Danny furrowed his brow in confusion.

“I thought Paradise was the career break you were looking for. It’s made you a big star and you’re making tons of money. How much more do you need, Steve?”

Steve ran his free hand over his hair and sighed in frustration.

“Danno, you know I love doing movies but my entire career has been about doing crappy, B-grade schlock. This is my chance to do something that could garner a lot of critical acclaim, maybe even Oscar buzz. I mean, Paradise is great and I love doing it, but since I came out and married you all I’ve been offered are romantic comedies where I’m the gay best friend. This is my chance to overcome that. Not to mention living in Hawaii doesn’t exactly keep me plugged into Hollywood.”

Danny tightened his lips and flushed in anger.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know living in Hawaii and being married to me was damaging your career.”

Danny stood up and wrenched his hand away from Steve’s grasp preparing to walk away, but his husband grabbed him gently by the forearms and pulled him to stand between his knees.

“No, baby, no. I didn’t mean it like that. I’m sorry. It’s not ruining my career; I didn’t mean it like that. I don’t for one minute regret moving to Hawaii or meeting and marrying you. You and Grace are the greatest things that have ever happened to me. I love you.”

Steve watched as Danny’s eyes softened but the smaller man kept his gaze firmly on the top button of Steve’s shirt.

“Look Danno, if you don’t want me to take the job I’ll turn it down. It’s not life and death. I know we’ve planned this trip for months and I’ll be disappointing you and Grace if I cancel so you say the word and I’ll call Melanie and tell her the answer is no.”

Danny made a dismissive sound deep in his throat.

“And then you’ll blame me for the rest of your life if some other guy wins the Oscar for the part.”

Steve shook his head firmly.

“No, that won’t happen. I know our family is more important than any job. I promise I’ll never mention it again.”

Danny sighed softly and looked up at Steve. He knew his husband was sincere and wouldn’t blame Danny, at least to his face. But Steve had been excited for this part and devastated when he didn’t win it. Now that he’d been given a second chance, how could Danny take that away from him?

“You promise me faithfully that you won’t do any movies during next summer’s hiatus,” Danny bargained, prodding Steve’s chest firmly with one finger. “I don’t care if they ask you to play Atticus Finch in a remake of To Kill a Mockingbird…”

“Try and follow in the footsteps of Gregory Peck, no way, Danno.”

The smaller man rolled his eyes and wrapped a hand around the back of Steve’s neck and pulled his husband’s face to within inches of his own.

“What I’m trying to get into your thick skull is that I want next year for us – you, Gracie, me. I’ll take a month off and we’ll go somewhere without directors or agents or the Governor being able to call. Deal?”

Steve grinned happily and leaned forward to kiss Danny on the lips.

“Deal.”

Steve pulled Danny into his arms and held him tightly.

“Thank you Danny. I’ll make this up to you. At Christmas we’ll go to Switzerland or somewhere.”

Danny let a small sigh escape. 

“Just get the job done and come home as soon as you can, ok?”

**********  
The two men decided that Danny and Grace would continue with their trip, although they would shorten it from three weeks to two so that Danny could preserve some of his holiday time. It wouldn’t be possible to reschedule for later in the summer after Steve had returned as Grace had been invited to a cheer camp in California and she’d been looking forward to the trip for so long and neither man wanted to disappoint her. So on the following Wednesday, a falsely cheerful Danny and a somewhat low-key Grace waved goodbye to Steve as they entered the departures area of the Honolulu International Airport and began the long journey to their first stop in Norway.

The next evening Steve boarded a flight for an equally long journey to Tunisia. As Steve’s flight took off, he felt an overwhelming sense of regret that he’d accepted the movie role. Between Danny’s demanding job and his, as well as Grace’s growing independence and busy social life, their little family didn’t always have much time together and now he’d robbed them of even more. As the plane leveled off, Steve dug out the movie script to practice his lines again. He’d made the commitment to do the movie and he would follow through with it but this would be the last time for several years. 

**********

At the sound of his phone ringing Danny took off his reading glasses and lay his book down on the plush comforter covering him. He reached over to the bed side table and picked up his cell phone smiling instantly when he saw Steve’s face on the screen.

He and Grace were coming to the end of their first week of their trip. Having spent the first four days in Norway, they were now enjoying their third night in Copenhagen at the Hotel Scandic Front. Steve had phoned every evening at 9 p.m. like clockwork. The fact that Tunisia and Denmark were in the same time zone made keeping in touch much easier.

“Hey babe,” Danny greeted his husband warmly.

“Hi baby, how are you? Did you and Grace have a nice day of sightseeing?”

Danny shifted on the pillows stacked up behind him so that he could get more comfortable. His conversations with Steve were often an hour or two in length.

“Yeah, everything is fine. Grace loves Denmark. She’s convinced she saw Prince Nikolai in the Illum Department Store this morning. Now she’s wants to figure out a way to meet him and become a princess someday.”

Steve snorted a laugh.

“I hope you set her straight.”

“I told her she could do anything she wanted – after she graduated from law school or medical school.”

“And when she’s 35 years old,” Steve added.

“That too. How is the shoot coming?”

Steve blew out a tired breath and Danny could sense how worn out his husband already was.

“Not well. This whole shoot is fucked up. I think the Director is using coke again after being clean for a couple of years. He’s disjointed and barely under control. We’ve shot maybe three scenes since I got here and he’s already talking about reshoots.”

“I’m sorry, babe,” Danny replied regretfully. “How is it working with David Redmond?”

David Redmond was Hollywood royalty. The 60-something man (he never revealed his exact age) had been a box office smash in the 80’s headlining a host of hit movies including two that garnered him Oscar nominations. But his star had faded over the last couple of decades and after some bad plastic surgery, a series of divorces, and ill-advised investments, the former Hollywood heavyweight was said to be struggling. He’d accepted the role of Steve’s character’s father in the hopes of reviving his career a la John Travolta in Pulp Fiction.

“He’s good. Pretty full of himself as most actors are…”

“Tell me about it,” Danny teased gently.

“Ha ha,” Steve replied dryly. “He’s got some great stories of his heydays so that keeps me amused as I sit around on a hot, dusty set all day thinking of you and Grace and wishing I was with you.”

“I’m sorry things aren’t working out as you hoped babe. Just a few more weeks and we’ll be together again.”

Danny was instantly on alert at the sudden silence from the other end of the phone.

“Steve?”

Danny heard his husband release a heavy sigh and felt his gut clench in apprehension.

“Babe, look…I don’t think we’re going to get this shoot done in four weeks. The producer came to the set today and said it was looking more like five.”

“Shit!” Danny hissed as he pushed off the comforter and climbed to his feet to begin pacing around his ultra-modern hotel room. “God damn it Steve, you promised four weeks!”

“Danny, I…”

“No, don’t Danny me. We get so little time together as it is and now we’re barely going to have any vacation time at all! By the time you get back and get over your jet lag it will be time to start work on Paradise again. Fuck!”

“Danny!” Steve interrupted firmly. “Babe, I’m sorry. I hate this as much as you do. Believe me. I wish I’d never agreed to this fucking role. I wish I’d come on the trip with you and Grace instead but I’m here and I’ve made a commitment.”

“You made a commitment to me two years ago on a beach in Lana’i, Steven.”

“Oh Danny,” Steve sighed regretfully. “Please don’t make this worse for me than it is. I hate this, so much. I fucked up, ok? What do you want me to say? What do you want me to do?”

Danny felt the anger drain out of him in an instant and he sat heavily on the edge of his bed. He rubbed a hand through his hair for a moment trying to tamp down his emotions. He missed his husband so much and was looking forward to them spending some time together before their crazy lives resumed.

“Nothing,” Danny finally gutted out. “I just…I know it’s not your fault. I’m just disappointed.”

“I am too,” Steve replied softly. “I miss you guys so fucking much it’s like I swallowed a sack of wet cement. But I’m contractually obligated to see this movie through.”

“I know…I know,” Danny replied sadly. 

“Babe, the instant this movie is done, the very instant, I’ll be on the plane and flying home to you ok?”

Danny flopped back on the mattress and sighed. What the hell could he do? Getting angry wasn’t going to help the situation or make filming go any faster.

“Yeah, ok. I know you will. I love you babe.”

“I love you too, Danno.”

**********

Grace was unusually quiet during the drive to the airport. She and Danny had returned from their holiday five days ago and now she was getting on a plane once again to fly to California for cheer camp. 

Danny wasn’t thrilled that he couldn’t accompany her on the plane but she had insisted she was old enough to go unescorted. She didn’t know that Danny had phoned the airline and made sure they knew – in as many words as possible – that she was precious cargo and he expected them to look after her. He may have mentioned that she was Steve McGarrett’s step-daughter too. He was certain the fear of negative publicity would be enough to have them guarding her like the crown jewels.

“Monkey, are you ok? Are you nervous about cheer camp?”

Grace looked over at her father and gave him a forced-looking smile.

“No, Danno, everything’s ok.”

Danny turned his attention back to the road and waited. He knew his daughter. She could be stubborn when she wanted to be – she obviously got that from her mother – and she would speak only when she was ready. 

Grace shifted in her seat and sighed again. From the corner of his eye Danny saw his daughter glance over at him then look away. Finally she turned back to face him.

“Danno?”

“Yes?”

“Is um, is everything ok between you and Steve?”

Danny knit his brows together and gave her a confused look.

“What? Why are you asking that? What brought this on all of a sudden?”

Grace swallowed thickly and began chewing her bottom lip in a familiar sign of nervousness.

“I…”

A now worried Danny signaled to turn into a nearby parking lot, brought the car to a stop and switched off the engine before turning his attention fully on his daughter.

“Danno, we’re going to be late for the plane.”

“We have lots of time. I want you to tell me what’s bothering you.”

Grace paused for a moment then leaned forward and dug a wrinkled magazine out of the backpack on the floor between her feet.

“It’s about this.”

The young woman handed over a battered copy of Celebrity Enquirer magazine and Danny made a sound of disgust.

“Grace, I told you I don’t want you wasting your money on this filth.”

“I didn’t, Danno. My friend Kerry gave it to me.”

“Well why are you even looking at it? You know the stories in this thing are all garbage.”

Grace took in an uneven breath and pointed to the magazine in her father’s hands.

“Because of the article on page 20.”

Danny licked his bottom lip nervously and flipped the magazine to page 20. His stomach did a flip at an obviously recent picture of Steve kissing the actress Catherine Rollins. 

“Steve and Cat heat up in the desert sun!” trumpeted the headline gleefully. Danny glanced through the article which suggested that Steve, lonely by himself on a long, arduous film shoot, had fallen back into the arms of former girlfriend Catherine Rollins.

Danny pulled his lips between his teeth and stared at the photo of the two supposed lovers for a moment. He knew all about Catherine Rollins and the “thing” she and Steve had together about a year before he met Danny. He knew Steve cared about the brunette actress but Steve had assured him he didn’t love her, not the way he loved Danny. However Danny hadn’t known Catherine had a part on the film.

“Do you think…?” Grace’s voice was soft and hesitant. 

Danny reached over and cupped the back of his daughter’s head gently.

“No,” he replied firmly. “No, I don’t think anything is going on between Steve and Catherine Rollins. They’re just filming a movie. This is probably a scene from the movie. Steve loves us. He would never, ever cheat on me or do anything to jeopardize our family, ok?”

Grace searched her father’s eyes for a moment then nodded firmly.

“OK, Danno. I know you’re right. Steve loves you like crazy. He would never cheat on you.”

Danny smiled warmly at his beautiful, amazing daughter.

“He loves you like crazy too, don’t forget that.”

**********

Steve growled in frustration when the camera man announced after the 10th take of this particular scene that his camera was not functioning properly. Steve turned away and stomped back to where his personalized director’s chair had been placed under an umbrella out of the Tunisian sun. 

It had been another frustrating day of shooting and he was at the end of his rope. After almost four weeks in the country they had maybe 10 minutes of usable film in the can and the producer – one of seven on this project – had announced earlier in the day that they would be extending the shooting schedule yet again. Steve had called his agent earlier in the day to see about getting him out of his contract but Melanie had encouraged Steve to try to stick it out while she spoke to the studio. Worse yet, the spotty cell phone service in this part of the country seemed to be out again and he hadn’t been able to speak to Danny in a couple of days.

Steve took a long slug from his bottle of water as David Redmond flopped down beside him in his own director’s chair. The older actor stretched his legs out in front of him and laced his fingers behind his head in a pose of perfect relaxation while he watched the Tunisian crew members hurrying around the set.

“What a fuck up this is, huh?” asked David with a rueful laugh.

“I’ve never been on such a screwed-up set,” Steve growled back. “I don’t know what the hell I’m going to do if I’m stuck here any longer. My husband is going to kill me.”

David shrugged indifferently.

“Spouses never understand. They never get that this is our work – our calling – and we have to do it.” He snorted in disgust and sat up in his chair, his face now hardened in anger. 

“Of course they don’t mind the money or position our jobs give them though. They bitch about the amount of time we’re away but they’re happy enough to hang around Rodeo Drive spending all the money we earn when we’re gone.”

Steve glared over at the older actor.

“Danny’s not like that. He’s very supportive and he doesn’t give a shit about money.”

David gave Steve a rather pitying smile and reached over to pat the younger man on the shoulder condescendingly.

“I’m sure he is. Of course that’s what I thought about my third wife. She lasted all of four years until she fucked off with a bank president. She told the judge she’d ‘suffered’ because of all the time I spent away from her and he gave her $15 million to ease her pain. Fucking bitch.”

Steve shifted uncomfortably in his chair. At first he’d liked David and enjoyed his stories. But after a while it had become obvious the actor was a misogynistic jerk who looked at every female cast or crew member under the age of 25 as a potential conquest. 

“Yeah well, Danny’s not like that,” Steve repeated uselessly. He didn’t know why he felt the need to defend himself or Danny from this creep. “He’s an amazing guy and he’s been totally supportive of my career.”

David shrugged again, already bored with the conversation.

“Well it doesn’t matter anyway ‘cause we’re stuck here. Want to go out tonight and get drunk?”

Steve felt almost nauseated at the thought of spending another evening with the lecherous older actor.

“No. Thanks. I’m ahh, I’m busy tonight.”

David gave a lascivious grin and stood up from his chair then leaned down and gave Steve a hearty slap on the shoulder.

“Busy huh? Getting busy with Catherine Rollins? I heard all about it.”

Steve looked up at the older man in confusion.

“What?”

“Hey pal, no judgment here, we’ve all done it. What happens on the set, stays on the set. Besides, if she can put a smile back on your face we’ll all be grateful to her.”

“What are you…?” Steve began but David gave a loud laugh and wandered away whistling tunelessly.

**********

For the third time, Steve heard the tinny sound of his husband’s voice mail over his phone and felt his heart sink in his chest. Just an hour ago his personal assistant Kiki had sent him a scan of the Celebrity Enquirer article that claimed Steve and Catherine Rollins were having an affair. Steve had been trying to call Danny since he’d read the salacious article but to no avail. 

Steve knew that Danny wasn’t so insecure in their love that he’d believe the rumours in the article, but it had genuinely slipped Steve’s mind to tell his husband that his former girlfriend was part of the movie and he didn’t know how Danny would react to that. Cath, like Steve, had been a last-minute addition to the cast and had a small part. Aside from the kissing scene and one in a restaurant, they really spent very little time together. Although they had been happy to see each other, their relationship was one of warm affection and nothing else.

So why wasn’t Danny answering his phone? Was it possible he was so angry at Steve he was ducking his calls? Steve doubted it. Danny was many things but passive aggressive wasn’t one of them. When he was angry, Steve knew it. Everybody knew it. 

Steve ran a shaking hand over his face. The last four weeks had been a mess from beginning to end. The great, game-changing, Oscar buzz role that he’d taken at the expense of spending time with his family, had become a nightmare and now he was thousands of miles from home and feeling lonelier than any other time in his life.

Steve picked up his phone again and scrolled through his contact numbers to find the main number for Five-0 headquarters. He waited impatiently until he heard Kono’s far away voice answer the call.

“Steve? Where are you?”

“I’m still in Tunisia, Kono. I’ve been trying to get hold of Danny for an hour but he’s not answering his phone. Is everything alright?”

Even across the faint line Steve could hear Kono sigh.

“He’s been trying to reach you but he wasn’t able to get through.”

Steve licked his lips nervously and sat down on his bed suddenly feeling weak.

“The cell phone service keeps going in and out. What’s wrong? Is he ok?”

“He’s fine, Steve,” the young woman soothed immediately. “But Grace had an accident at cheer camp. She’s going to be ok but she has a compound fracture to her left arm and she needs surgery. Danny and Rachel flew there a couple of hours ago on a chartered jet.”

“Oh my god,” Steve gasped as he climbed to his feet and began pacing his small hotel room. “I knew it. I knew something was wrong.”

“Steve, I’m sure Danny will try to call you again the moment he lands in LA. Try not to worry ok? The doctor said Grace is just fine and they expect the surgery to go well.”

“I should be there,” Steve whispered, his voice choked with emotion. “I should be with him on that plane. I should be with Gracie.”

“Steve, Danny knows that’s impossible ok? He’s not angry with you. Just concentrate on finishing your movie and coming home alright?”

Steve stopped pacing and just stood breathing for a moment, his breaths jagged and almost painful.

“Steve?”

“Yeah, I’m here Kono. Thanks. If you speak to Danny tell him to call me right away ok?”

“I will, Steve. Take care of yourself and try not to worry alright?”

**********

Danny groaned slightly and bent over from the waist to stretch out his back. If he were alone he’d do some of those ridiculous yoga poses Steve taught him. But instead he was standing in front of Cedars-Sinai hospital in Los Angeles taking in deep breaths of air and trying to wake himself up. 

He and Rachel had arrived at the hospital early yesterday morning and Grace had had her surgery an hour after they arrived. Since then he and Rachel had been hovering by their daughter’s bedside grabbing naps in uncomfortable chairs and chatting quietly and with forced joviality in an effort to convince each other that Grace would recover fully from this injury.

Their daughter had woken this morning and although groggy and loaded up with pain killers, her small smile and “hi Mom and Dad” had done much to lift the mood of both parents. Since then, he and Rachel had been taking turns leaving the hospital room for an hour or so at a time getting something to eat or going outside for fresh air.

Danny took a deep breath of air scented with car exhaust and found to his surprise that being in a big city wasn’t as appealing as it used to be and he missed the jasmine-scented air of Oahu. The Captain checked his phone again hoping for another text from Steve. His husband had texted for an update last night but had been silent since. Danny knew the cell service from the film shoot’s remote location was sometimes spotty so he was determined not to worry.

Danny stretched up high again then wandered over to sit on one of the benches scattered around the hospital. A few patients were out enjoying the last afternoon sun and he could sense their relief at being able to spend a few moments outside.

Danny closed his eyes and tried to quiet his mind for a moment. The last few days had been a blur and he needed to centre himself before he could go back into the hospital and be happy, up-beat Danno once more.

“Is this seat taken?”

Danny opened his eyes and looked up to see a dark shadow looming over him blocking out the sun. A very scruffy, very tired looking Steve was grinning down at him and it was the most beautiful thing Danny had seen in a long time.

“Steve?” Danny whispered hoarsely, half believing he was dreaming. Steve’s smile faded away replaced by a look of worry.

“I got here as fast as I could, Danno.”

“Steve…” Danny choked out before hurtling to his feet and throwing himself into his husband’s arms. The taller man wrapped his arms around his husband and buried his face in Danny’s hair. The two stood enjoying holding each other tightly, rocking gently from side to side.

“I don’t understand,” Danny sniffed, lifting his now wet face to look into Steve’s eyes. “Why are you here? How are you here?”

Steve loosened his hold slightly and freed one hand to wipe the tears from Danny’s face with his fingers.

“I walked away from the movie. When I heard about Grace I got on the first available flight out of Tunisia and sent a text to the Director saying I was going home.”

Danny’s mouth dropped open in horror.

“Steve…oh my god. What did you…? Babe you’re going to destroy your career. They’ll drag you through the mud and sue you for everything you have.”

Steve pressed his lips together in a tight line and shook his head firmly.

“I don’t care, Danno. I don’t give a shit about any of that. All I care about is being here with you and Grace.”

“But babe she’s going to be fine,” Danny argued. “I told you in my text from last night that she would be fine.”

“I know she will and I’m so grateful for that, but there was no way I was staying on a movie set thousands of miles away when our daughter was in the hospital. I would have gone mad with worry.”

“Oh babe…what will the film company do to you? I know how important your career is to you.”

Steve took Danny firmly by the biceps and gave his husband a look of burning intensity.

“Listen to me, Danno, my career is important to me but you and Grace, you’re everything to me. Without you I’m nothing. If I lose my career and end up having to sell shave ice on the beach then that’s what I’ll do, as long as you and Grace are with me.”

Danny pulled his bottom lip between his teeth and blinked rapidly to hold back the tears that were burning his eyes. He let out a relieved sigh and sank back against Steve’s broad chest once again.

“I’m so glad you’re here.”

“I’m here, Danno,” Steve replied softly, holding Danny tight with one arm while his free hand smoothed over Danny’s hair. “I’m not going anywhere now.”

**********

Steve sat with his arm around Grace as the family flew back to Oahu. They’d been in Los Angeles for just over eight days before the doctor had agreed that Grace could fly home. Steve had chartered a jet to take them back to the island and even paid for a flight nurse to accompany them. 

Grace blinked open her eyes and looked up at her step-father.

“Steve?”

“Yeah, sweetie?”

“Danno said you didn’t finish your movie.”

The dark-haired man shook his head and rubbed his hand up and down Grace’s good arm.

“No, I didn’t. I left before I finished. I wanted to be with you.”

“Will you get in trouble?”

Steve shrugged.

“I don’t know. There will be some angry people but I don’t care. I should never have taken that job anyway.”

Grace gave Steve a confused look and shifted on her seat to see her step-father at a better angle.

“Why? I thought you liked doing movies.”

“I do. I love being an actor and doing movies. But do you know what I love far more than that?”

Grace smiled brightly.

“Danno and me.”

Steve grinned and leaned over to kiss the top of Gracie’s head before sitting back in his seat again.

“That’s right. You and Danno. I should never have left you. We had been planning that vacation for a year and I dropped it to go and film a movie. Then when you were hurt and needed me, I was half a world away.”

Grace reached over with her good hand to pat Steve on the knee.

“It’s ok Steve. I wasn’t mad at you.”

The dark-haired man smiled gratefully down at his step-daughter.

“Thank you, sweetie. I appreciate that. But the truth is what I did was wrong and a bit selfish. That doesn’t mean I’ll never do another movie but if the chance comes up again I’ll make sure that it doesn’t interrupt our family time and if possible, you and Danno will come with me.”

“That would be cool. You should try and get into a film with Robert Pattinson. My friends would be so jealous if I got to meet him.”

Steve laughed and squeezed his daughter against him lightly, careful of her casted arm.

“Well, I’ll do my best. But for now I think I’ll just concentrate on spending time with you and Danno before Paradise starts filming again. How would that be?”

Grace smiled happily and rested her head against Steve’s side and let out a contented sigh.

“That would be perfect.”

**********

Steve wandered down the beach behind their house and up to the spot where Danny and Grace sat on beach chairs under an umbrella watching the tide wash to shore.

Steve came up behind their chairs and bent over to first kiss Grace on the cheek and then his husband. Danny looked up at Steve expectantly.

“How did it go, babe?”

The taller man came around the chairs and flopped down onto the sand facing his husband and daughter and leaning back on his hands

“Oh there were a lot of threats thrown around. ‘You’ll never work in this town again’ sorts of things. But my lawyer pointed out that they breached the terms of my contract many times by extending the shooting schedule.”

“Are you going to be in trouble?” Grace asked in concern.

Steve wrinkled his nose then shook his head.

“We’ve decided that if they want the movie finished we’re both going to have to play ball so they’re going to come here next April to shoot my scenes. They need that time to get their crap together anyway. The director has gone back to rehab and three of the seven producers have pulled their support so they’re not in any position to demand I come back anyway. I have a feeling they’ll shove the footage they’ve shot onto a shelf somewhere and forget about it. It’s possible this film will never see the light of day.”

Danny leaned over and placed his hand on Steve’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry babe. You had such high hopes for this film.”

Steve took Danny’s hand in his and kissed the palm before clutching it tightly.

“You know what? I don’t even care. I’m here with my gorgeous husband and my beautiful daughter. I have a hit show and I live in paradise. I really couldn’t ask for anything more.”

Steve’s face suddenly became serious.

“Well…maybe just one thing.”

Danny felt his heart drop at the expression.

“What?”

“Some shave ice,” Steve responded with a grin. “I’m dying for some pineapple shave ice. What do you say we go to Kamekona’s?”

Grace laughed and climbed excitedly to her feet.

“I could use a plate of garlic shrimp too…you know, to help get my strength back up.”

Steve grinned and climbed to his feet slapping the sand from his cargo pants. Danny stood up beside him and Steve put his arm around the two most important people in his life as they began walking back toward the house.

“Of course. Nothing is too good for a future princess of Denmark.”

Grace’s cheeks coloured and she looked at her father with a mixture of horror and embarrassment.

“You told him?”

Danny grinned at her then up at his husband.

“Of course. We have to start planning the wedding.”

“Danno!” Grace moaned.

“It’s ok sweetie,” Steve interjected brightly. “I know you really want to marry Robert Pattinson.”

“Steve!” Grace shrieked as they walked around the side of the house towards the parking area where Danny and Steve’s cars were kept. 

Steve grinned happily as Grace and Danny climbed into Steve’s Lexus. As he slid into the driver’s seat. Steve promised himself that from now on he would do everything he could to keep his little family close, safe and happy.

 

The end.


End file.
